fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters vs. Aliens 2
I hope you guys don't mind, the only reason I'm putting this here is because I really want people to be able to read it and something's wrong with Fanfiction.net. I can't seem to start any new stories. As soon as I can put this up, I will, but for now, it's here. Enjoy! Prologue: When You Wish Upon a Spaceship A black and white tom-cat was rummaging through a dumpster, hoping for some leftover scraps to eat. He was small and incredibly thin, his ribs visible even in the moonlight. He pulled his head out of the trash heap with a half-eaten fish in his jaws, his green eyes shining. This’ll make a good meal the tom purred as he leaped down off the edge. “Well, well...” a voice meowed behind him. “If it isn’t little Sparky.” Sparky turned around, his fur fluffed up in fear. A muscular brown tabby and two gray toms stood there, glaring menacingly at the little cat. “Looks like he’s brought us a meal,” the tabby tom mewed. “Listen… B-Butch…” Sparky stuttered, dropping the fish. “I-I d-don’t want any tr-trouble…” Butch chuckled huskily as he and his cronies took a step towards him. “Listen to that, boys!” he chuckled. “The wimpy cat doesn’t want any trouble!” “Then he should have known better than to come here,” one of the gray toms growled. “This is OUR dumpster.” “Here then!” Sparky threw the fish at the alley cats. “It’s not worth fighting over that!” He turned to leave, but the gray cats blocked his way out. Butch came closer, unsheathing his claws. “Oh no,” the tabby drawled evilly. “We can’t let you go. Not before we give you something special.” “L-like what?” Sparky whimpered, dreading the answer. “Nothing much. Just a little reminder, that’s all…” Butch leapt onto Sparky, biting and clawing every part of the black cat he could reach. Sparky yowled in pain and fought back, but his blows had little effect on Butch. The tabby grabbed Sparky by the scruff and flung him against a wall, laughing as the little tom dashed through the gap the gray toms left for him. “And stay out!” They screeched. Sparky kept running until he reached his favorite hill, just outside of town. Upon reaching the top, he licked his wounds gingerly, thankful that the neighborhood cats had gone easy on him- this time. Poor Sparky was born the runt of the litter, and ever since he was a kitten the cats that lived in the alleys of town pushed him around. I make it too easy for them he thought with a sigh, but what else can I do? I’m just too small, too weak, so helpless… Throughout all of his painful life, Sparky wanted a friend. Someone who would stand up for him when the alley cats bullied him. Someone to talk to on the nights when he felt most alone. Someone who cared for him. Someone who’d do anything for him. Someone he’d do anything for. His ears drooped as sorrow overtook him. Why can’t I have a friend? He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star streaking across the sky. Cats don’t normally believe in things like wishing upon a star, and even his mother told him not to waste time with wishes. You can’t get anything in life by just wishing for it, she had said. Tonight, though, Sparky was desperate. He closed his eyes and wished. I wish I had a friend who loved me for who I am. Suddenly, the shooting star grew bigger and bigger, and it took Sparky only a few moments to realize that it was heading right at him. He froze as the star stopped in midair, too terrified to move. Then there was a flash of light, and everything went black. Chapter 1: Sparky's Beginning It was 7 o'clock in the evening, and Susan Murphy couldn't be more surprised. She couldn't believe they had gone an entire day without having to deal with any monsters or aliens rampaging in a city. If only we had more days like this she thought as she sat down at the large table for dinner. Link and B.O.B were already at the little table sitting on her massive one, waiting for their meal to drop down out of the ceiling. "Where's Doctor Cockroach?" She asked, noticing that the mad scientist wasn't sitting there with them. "He's still working on his de-monsterizer thingy," Link replied as fish landed on his plate. "Is that what he's making?" B.O.B.'s ham meal fell down on top of him, and he began to digest. "I thought it was a remote." "A remote for what?" Link asked. "We don't have a TV." "We don't? Since when?" "Dunno why he's wasting his time with that thing," Link took a bite out of one of the fish. "Because, Link," the doctor climbed up the staircase to the top of the table, carrying the remote-like device. "They are running out of room to put the monsters we face. I've created this device to return monsters back to the way they were before, allowing the military to safely return them to the outside world." "Would that work on us?" Susan asked a little hopefully. She didn't mind being a monster, but sometimes she missed being small. "I'm afraid not, my dear," Cockroach took a seat next to B.O.B. "We've been monsters for far too long for this to work on us. This will only work on recently transformed monsters." "Kinda defeats the purpose of it, don't you think?" Link remarked. "'Sides, how do you even know it'll work?" "...I don't," the mad genuis admitted. "I plan on testing it the next chance we get." "Front and center, monsters!" General Monger flew into the room just as Susan's meal arrived. "We've got aliens in Modesto zapping cats left and right. The felines are super-powered now and are layin' waste to the city!" "Aliens in Modesto," Susan sighed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" "How long ago has this happened?" Dr. Cockroach inquired. "I just got the reports, and we're already on the outskirts of town," the general replied. "Excellent!" Cockroach stood up, still holding the machine. "Time to give this a little test drive." __________________________________________________ The strangest feeling came over Sparky. He felt big, which was odd, because he was so small. He felt angry too, angry at the humans. That made no sense to him. Why humans? he wondered. They've never bothered me. Regardless, he was mad at the humans. It was if something was controlling him, telling him that the humans must be killed. He couldn't control his paws as they carried him back to the town in which he lived. __________________________________________________ Link had a mutant cat monster by the neck, holding it still while the doctor aimed the device at the monster. The cat's blue lightning fur crackled as it hissed, stinging the amphibian. "Hurry up, already!" he exclaimed. "I can't hold it much longer!" Cockroach pressed a button, and a red beam shot out. When it touched the cat, it instantly turned back into a brown tabby, yowling in fear. Link let it go just as Susan came back with another. "This is the last one," she said, holding it still. "Any sign of the aliens?" Link asked as the doctor shot the cat. "Nothing." "Too bad," said the doctor as Susan released the gray cat. "At least the monster problem has been taken care of." "And at least your machine works," Link gave Cockroach a thumbs up. "I take back what I said about it being useless. It really comes in handy!" "Aah!" B.O.B was sliding towards them as fast as he could. "Don't let it get me!" "Don't let what get you?" asked Susan as the blue blob hid behind her. "That! The mutant cat's out to get me!" A large feline ran towards them, his fur crackling with strong, electrical energy. His pupiless, bright green eyes were narrowed in anger, and his long claws were unsheathed. "I thought you said there weren't any more," said Cockroach. "I checked the entire city, and there wasn't any others," Susan replied, taking a step foward. "This guy must've come from outside the town." Sparky shrieked as he leapt onto Susan, blindly clawing her foot. The giantess cringed a little in pain, and tried to shake him off, in vain. The monster cat wouldn't let go. "I can't get him off! Shoot him doctor, shoot!" Cockroach aimed quickly at Susan's foot and shot. The red beam made contact with Sparky, but had no effect. "I take back what I said about taking back what I said," Link said. Cockroach shook the device and tried agian. "I don't understand," he said in surprise. "It's not working." Susan kicked once more and Sparky went flying through the air, landing with a hiss on his paws. He dashed foward, this time to attack Cockroach, when Insectosaurus came just in time. The giant insect grabbed the mutant cat and held on. No matter what Sparky did, he couldn't break free, and his electric shocks had no effect on Insectosaurus. "Nice catch, buddy!" Link gave his friend a thumbs up. "I don't get it," said Susan. "Your machine worked on all those other cats. Why not this one?" "Maybe this guy's just too much of a monster to be de-monstered," B.O.B suggested. "No B.O.B, that's impossi-" Cockroach started to say, then brightened. "That's it! Come on! Let's take this monster back. I have to run a few tests..." Chapter 2: Sparky's New Life Sparky groggliy opened his eyes. He blinked once, twice, and then every thing came into focus. A gaint bug was attaching wires to the toms body, and a few to his own head. Sparky vaguely remembered the bug-man from before, when the thing controlling him told him to kill it. The feeling was still there, as strong as ever, but Sparky didn't have the energy to do anything. He drifted back to sleep... ____________________________________________ "What are you doing, doc?" Link asked as Cockroach continued attaching wires. "If that guy wakes up, he'll squash you like a bug... er, grape." "You needn't worry," the doctor tapped a device hooked up to the mutant feline. "This will continue to pump juice into this creature's bloodstream, making it too tired to even move." "Alright. Then what's with all the wires?" "Simple. I shall transmit some of my intellect into the beast's brain and balance the agressiveness with peacefullness, thereby..." "Whoa, slow down, doc! I'm not catching any of that!" Cockroach sighed. "I'm going to make the beast smarter so it won't be such an animal," he dumbed it down. "It'll still be a monster though." "I get it now!" Link said excitedly. "He's gonna be one of us!" "Who's gonna be like us?" asked B.O.B. "The cat." "What cat?" "That cat!" "Where? I don't see a cat." Link sighed in frustration as the doctor had his hand on a lever. "Let the transfer begin!" _________________________________________________ Sparky's eyes fluttered open once more after the longest sleep he'd ever been through. The first thing he noticed was that the bloodthirsty feeling had left him. Thank goodness for that he thought. I don't ever want to feel that... EVIL again. Then he wondered if it ever existed, if it was all just a dream. It wasn't until he felt the bug man poke him that he knew he was awake. "Hello?" Cockroach asked, poking again. "Can you hear me?" Sparky didn't respond. He simply stared blankly, wondering what the doctor was doing and why he could understand him. "Hello? Are you capable of speaking?" "Knock it off doc," Link shouldered past Cockroach. "He can't understand you. You have to use smaller words." He turned to Sparky. "He-llo," Link said slowly. "Me Link. This Cockroach. We friends." Sparky narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Very funny," he growled. "As if beating me up wasn't enough. Now you have to insult me, too?" "It worked!" said Susan. "Now he's a monster just like us." "A monster like you?" The mutant tom cocked his head to one side. "What're you talking about? I'm just a cat. A small, weak..." he broke off when Cockroach handed him a mirror. Sparky's pupiless eyes widened in shock as he took in his large form and fur made of blue electricity. "What... happened?" "Aliens happened," Cockroach explained. "You were zapped by a strange, mind-controlling lighting beam that also enhanced your physical strength and size..." Sparky didn't hear anymore. He was engrossed in the memory of a few hours ago. His wish, that burst of light... Is that why I am the way I am now? "Hey!" the doctor snapped the monster feline back to the present, clearly annoyed that he'd been ignored. "Did you hear me? I asked if you had a name." "Sparky," the tom replied robotically. "Sparky?" Link echoed, taking in the lightning fur. "Huh. Makes sense." "Only for now," Susan put in. "I'm sure Sparky here wants to go back to being a regular cat..." "NO!" everyone jumped at Sparky's sudden reaction. "No," he said again, forcing his fur flat. "I-I'm fine with being a... uh... monster." Category:Fan Fiction